This invention generally relates to hand-held machine tools, and more particularly to assembling means for mounting a handle on a housing of the tool.
In the known handle assemblies utilized in hand-held machine tools a flat strip-like band has been used to mount a handle on a tool-supporting part of the tool housing. This band adapted to engage the tool-supporting part has been placed in a slot formed on a head of a bolt threadably connected to the handle. The band was supported in said slot by a mounting pin placed into a bore formed in said bolt head and extending normal to the slot. In assembly the pin has been limited by inner surfaces of a hollow connecting member adapted to support the bolt and thereby prevented from falling out from the bore. In such assembly the head of the bolt abuts against the inner surfaces of the hollow connecting member so that the bore with the pin inserted therein is closed by said inner surfaces.
This otherwise satisfactory handle assembly has, however, a disadvantage which substantially limits its use. This disadvantage is that due to the flat shape of the strip-like band only the right-angled position of the handle relative to the longitudinal axis of the tool-supporting part of the tool is possible. The position of the handle at an angle less than 90.degree. to the axis of the tool support has been found very convenient for an operator. However, the strip-like shape of the loop connecting the tool support to the handle prevents such disposition of the handle since such loop can not be deflected without damaging the band.
Another disadvantage of the prior art device is that the mounting pin used in the known assembly may easily fall out from the bore and get lost during dismantling of the assembly. It should be also noted that the utilization of the flat band which is rather inflexible makes it difficult to adjust such band for various diameters and cross-sections of tool-supporting parts of the hand-held machine tools. The clamping of the handle on the tool support is also rather difficult since the relatively unflexible flat band prevents the proper deflection of transition portions of the band which are located between the band loop and the end portions of the band connected to the handle.